


Trained Monkeys and Doughnuts

by keepitdreamin



Category: Leverage
Genre: Multi, Polyamory, mentions of sex but not explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 13:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12960360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepitdreamin/pseuds/keepitdreamin
Summary: "It’s the first time they all sleep together without actually sleeping together, and it marks the shift of something fundamental in their relationship. Something, Eliot considers later, that he wouldn’t change back for the world."How the trio get together featuring stupid feelings, a trained monkey and cuddles.





	Trained Monkeys and Doughnuts

**Author's Note:**

> Super cute art by [sarah-likeaboss!](http://www.sarah-likeaboss.tumblr.com) go check her out on tumblr!
> 
> This is my first time writing Leverage fic so I'm still getting a hang of their voices but I hope y'all enjoy!

“It’s different with Eliot,” Parker says, head tilted as she watches Eliot flirting with a pretty girl at the bar. It’s not quite _jealousy_ she’s feeling, but it’s _something_.

“What?” Hardison’s brow furrows as he looks up from his phone. “What’s different? Did he cut his hair or something?”

Parker shakes her head. “No, this.” She waves her hand between them and when Hardison continues to look confused, she huffs in frustration. “ _Us_ . This…” Hardison still looks confused so she hisses, “Oh my god, the _sex_.”

“Ooooh, why didn’t you just _say_ that?”

Parker punches him in the arm, hard. “You guys are always telling me I should understand if something is subtext. Why don’t _you_?”

“Ok ok, sorry. But this time, could you please explain a bit more?”

Parker glares at him for a moment before throwing her arm around his shoulder and twisting so they’re both looking at Eliot. “You know how sometimes I have sex with other people, and sometimes you have sex with other people, and sometimes we both have sex with someone else, and sometimes that person is Eliot?”

“Yeah? Is that… are you still okay with that?”

Parker rolls her eyes and presses her lips to Hardison’s cheek in what she’s learned is a comforting gesture. “Yes. Sex is just sex. _You’re_ different.”

Hardison lets out a breath in relief. “So wait, what’s that about Eliot?”

Parker pauses and watches as the girl with Eliot laughs at something and he leans closer with a familiar smirk. “It’s different with him too, isn’t it?” she asks quietly, leaning her head on Hardison’s shoulder.

Hardison presses a cheek to her hair and replies softly, “Yeah.”

* * *

The first time they all sleep together it's a few months after Hardison and Parker _officially_ get together. The job they'd just worked had been close, _too close_ , and Eliot had very nearly died before the others had been able to get to him. Correction, Eliot had very nearly _sacrificed_ himself for them which was brave and heroic and _not at all okay_.

In the ride back to headquarters, they're all too quiet and shaken. Hardison and Parker don't want to let Eliot out of their sight or even out of their reach, and they sandwich him in between them in the back of the van. Eliot seems to be feeling similarly and just stays pressed close between the two of them, eyes closed and breathing slow and even. In the rearview mirror, Parker can see Sophie glance back at them and she _tries_ to give a reassuring look back, but she’s not sure how well that goes over when her mind is racing with all of the _what if’s_ that she’s normally able to block out in the post job adrenaline rush. So instead she presses impossibly closer to Eliot’s side and tries to match his breathing (breath that for a few brief moments she hadn’t been able to hear at _all_ ) and tries her very hardest to calm down.

Nate and Sophie part ways at headquarters. They’re more shaken than either of them would like to actually show, Parker can tell, and the debrief has been postponed to the next day. Eliot stays in between Hardison and Parker even when they’re standing and not touching (Parker’s fingers itch to grab him again but there’s still _other people_ around and some things need to be kept private), and she and Hardison share a look and, together they head to Hardison’s apartment.

They have the kind of rushed, life affirming sex that usually follows such _almosts_ and afterwards, Eliot doesn't even try to get out of cuddling. Parker and Hardison really _aren't_ trying to overdo it, they know that’s not really Eliot’s thing and they respect that but...  they're still pretty freaked out, and they _need_ this. Hardison's got one arm stretched across Parker in the middle of the bed with his hand resting firmly on Eliot's wrist (feeling the pulse steady under his fingers), and Parker's got her face buried in Elliot's neck (pressed against his pulsepoint there and surrounded by his scent).

"Don't do that again man," Hardison says finally, but Eliot stays quiet. They know that Eliot can't promise that, can't promise that he'll never sacrifice himself for them again, can't even say that he regrets doing what he did this time (they don't lie to each other except about little things like who ate the last of Eliot's roast duck or who's _so excited_ to see Sophie's next performance, and that's a promise they all keep). Instead, Eliot twists his wrist so that he's more properly holding Hardison's hand and moves his head so that his nose is pressed into Parker's hair, and it's the best kind of promise they're going to get. Parker huffs and nuzzles into his neck.

* * *

“Sophie thinks we should tell him.” Parker hops up on the table next to where Hardison is set up with his laptop and a plate of snacks. She grabs a cheese poof and pops it in her mouth as she swings her legs, looking blankly at Hardison.

“What?” Hardison looks up unfocused. “Sophie thinks what about who?”

“Eliot. You know,” she kicks him lightly on the leg, “ _pretzels_?”

Hardison sits back and stares at her disbelievingly. “Wai-what? You _told_ her? I thought we agreed that the less Sophie and Nate know about our relationship, the better.”

“We did.” Parker grabs another cheese poof.

Hardison raises his eyebrows. “So why did you tell her?”

“Oh,” Parker blinks at him, “I didn’t. She just told me some long, complicated story about a princess and a turtledove and a stolen tiara and I _think_ her point was that teammates should be honest about feelings.” Parker cocks her head and says consideringly, “Or maybe, she was planning a heist but I don’t know _where_ she’s planning to find a trained monkey on such short notice. I mean, I’ve got a guy in Milan but it’d take at least two weeks.” Her eyes go a little distant and planning as she mutters, “Although... if I went through Singapore...”

Hardison snaps his fingers in front of her face till she blinks and focuses on him. “Hey, hey girl, we are _not_ getting a monkey.” Parker pouts but nods, so Hardison continues, “Can we go back to Sophie knowing about us and Eliot? Wait, no. Can we go forward to her knowing about _feelings_ between us?”

Parker shrugs and widens her eyes significantly. “She’s _Sophie_.”

Hardison rubs his hand down his face then nods. “Okay, point. So,” he studies Parker for a moment, “what do _you_ think?”

“I think,” Parker swings her legs a few times before hopping down and grabbing Hardison’s hand, “I want something sweet.” She pulls him up and he follows.

* * *

Parker was the first one to kiss anyone—Alec and _damn_ that was a good night—but Alec is the first one to sleep with anyone—Eliot.

Neither of them planned it, but they’re trapped in Alec’s apartment during a downpour (he is 90% sure it’s Noah’s second coming or something and he should have built a damn ark). Eliot’s a bundle of tightly wound adrenaline, and he’s gone that specific kind of growly that makes Alec shiver. Right before Eliot gives into the tension that’s been brimming between them since the first job, when he’s stalking close close _close_ to Alec, right before he grabs the back of Alec’s neck and tugs him down to bite at his lips, he pauses and growls, “One time, no cuddling.” Alec nods enthusiastically and goes willingly when Eliot pulls him down.

After, when Eliot gets out of bed and goes to gather his clothes with a gruff ‘alright bye’, Alec pushes up on his elbow to appreciate the view. “You know, you don’t have to go.”

Eliot freezes and he says stiffly, purposefully not looking at the bed, “I don’t--”

Alec waves his hand dismissively. “Yeah, yeah, I know. One time, no cuddles. But I’ve got a spare room, and I wouldn’t be a good teammate if I let you go out and drown in this storm. Can you _imagine_ Nate’s disappointed face?” Eliot finally cracks a smile and looks at him, and he shrugs. “Take it or leave it, no expectation.”

Eliot nods, and Alec rolls over as he leaves, door closing silently behind him. He listens but he can’t hear any signs, if Eliot leaves or stays, but he doesn’t listen for long and he falls asleep a moment later.

When he gets up in the morning, there’s hot coffee in the pot, but Eliot’s nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Eliot comes back from a run to find Parker and Hardison sitting in his kitchen, eating a cake he had made earlier that day. He watches them for a minute before sighing and going to sit beside them, “Save any for me?”

Parker swipes a finger through some icing and holds it out to him with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. Eliot glances from her to Hardison who already looks _very_ invested in the proceedings, before grinning at Parker and bringing her hand to his mouth.

 

Later, Parker presses herself up on her elbows from where she’s laying on Eliot’s chest and stares at him intently, until he cracks his eyes open and asks, “What?”

“How do you feel about trained monkeys?”

Hardison grumbles from where he’s sprawled on the rest of the bed, and curls on his side, throwing an arm over Parker’s back and pressing his face into Eliot’s shoulder with a groan. “No monkey.”

Eliot grins at Parker’s pout and mouths, _“Two days.”_

Parker’s eyes light up and she leans down to kiss him. “Oh _hell_ no, tell me you didn’t just promise her a monkey.” Eliot smiles against Parker’s lips and ignores Hardison as he continues complaining. “Do you even _know_ what kind of diseases and bugs a monkey can carry? It’s not getting anywhere _near_ my equipment you hear me? And I will not, I repeat will _not_ , be the one left cleaning up after it.”

Parker pulls up and she and Eliot share a look, then they’re rolling, pinning Hardison down. Eliot goes for his mouth while Parker works her way down his neck and Hardison finally stops talking.

* * *

Parker ends up sleeping with Eliot before she sleeps with Hardison. She would find this weird, except it's not weird at all. Her and Hardison have the whole pretzels thing going on and she's not quite sure how to deal with all of that, let alone being able to sleep with him before they've worked it out. It's not like she _needs_ feelings to have sex, she kind of decidedly doesn't, but in this instance, she thinks it would be unfair to Hardison, to sleep with him without being ready for pretzels.

Eliot though… Eliot is easier, both metaphorically and literally. That thought makes Parker giggle which makes Eliot eye her suspiciously from where he's making them dinner in his kitchen (well, he was making _himself_ dinner when she broke in demanding food, but same thing basically). "What?" he asks cautiously with just a hint of warning in his tone.

Parker shakes her head and then leans forward so her head is cradled in her hands with her elbows propped up on her folded knees, her hair falling over her shoulders in a pleasant wave (she stole some of Eliot’s fancy shampoo the last time she was here and she’s not quite sure what’s in it but it smells _wonderful_ ). "Do you want to have sex with me?"

To Eliot's credit, he doesn't visibly startle or outwardly react in any way more major than a slight tightening of his grip on the spatula he's holding and an even slighter narrowing of his eyes. "I thought you and Hardison were..." he trails off vaguely, and she shrugs.

"Yeah. So?" She cocks her head. "It's not cheating if that's what you're worried about. We're not even together yet."

Eliot looks at her skeptically and then shakes his head and goes back to the pan on the stove. He adds a few things and moves so quickly with his spatulas that Parker is entranced with the motions. It reminds her of the way she used to watch the guys on corners playing three card monte, the smoothness of their motions, practiced and sure like real life magic. "You do know that I've also slept with Hardison," Eliot says, breaking through Parker’s concentration.

She nods; that had never really been a secret between any of them. They were all attractive, single people who worked together and trusted each other implicitly. Actually, Parker thinks, it'd be weirder if none of them _had_ slept together yet. "Yeah I know. If you don't want to sleep with me that's totally cool, but I do, and I just thought you would like to too. I think it'd be fun."

"Alright," Eliot says, when he's pulled the bread from the oven and started putting their dinner on the plates. "We can have sex _after_ we eat."

Parker bounces on her toes and then quickly leans forward and steals a kiss from Eliot's mouth. "Dinner _and_ dessert? Yay!" Eliot rolls his eyes at her but smiles fondly anyway.

Afterwards, when Parker's still feeling a little bit flimsy and boneless, she crawls out of the bed, slips on a too big tshirt that belongs to Eliot, and pads out to the kitchen. Eliot follows along a moment later after slipping into his sweatpants and he watches amused as Parker digs in his freezer and emerges triumphantly with a carton of ice cream.

"What?" Parker asks around a mouthful of ice cream at Eliot's pointed look. "You made me hungry again."

Eliot laughs and they split the rest of the carton, Parker sitting on the counter and swinging her legs and Eliot leaning against the counter next to her.

* * *

Alec comes back from a weekend trip to see his Nana, expecting the apartment to be empty (Parker _might_ be there, but he knows she’s been planning on checking out a new exhibit in the Louvre so he wouldn’t be surprised if was was out). Instead, he’s confronted by a _monkey_ sitting on his dining room table. He freezes immediately, just staring at the monkey who’s sitting very still and calm but has turned its head to look at Alec when he entered. Alec blinks at him. The monkey blinks back.

“Parker? Babe?” He calls and hears the slight thump of Parker in the vents. She could be silent but they’ve been working on ‘not giving Hardison a heart attack’ so now she makes noise to let him know she hears him. “Why is there a monkey on my table?” He doesn’t want to sound like he’s freaking out but also he’s totally freaking out right now. There’s a small primate on his _table._

There’s a slight shuffle behind him which is the only warning he gets before Parker has her arms wrapped around his waist and is standing on her tiptoes to hook her chin over his shoulder. “His name is Rufus.”

Alec takes a breath. Rufus sticks out his tongue. “That’s nice I guess but not what I asked. What I want to know is _why_ he’s on my damn table?”

He can feel Parker pout even though he can’t see her face. “He was a gift.”

“Dammit Eliot,” Alec mutters. He’d almost forgotten about _that_ conversation (he’s only slightly ashamed to admit that he is _very_ easily distracted when it comes to the two of them). Parker huffs and releases him, slipping around to stand in front of him. He deliberately doesn’t look in her eyes knowing he’ll fall to the puppy look just like he did when she wanted to go skydiving in Brazil (and drive a race car, and… well a lot of things).

“He’s a good monkey,” Parker says firmly. “ _And_ he’ll be really helpful with the client Nate found for us yesterday. Kids _love_ monkeys.” Alec looks at her in disbelief and makes the mistake of meeting her eyes—Dammit.

When Eliot comes over that night, he not only brings beer but also orange soda for Alec, which he _never_ does (he’s refused so far to put it on any supply or grocery lists and insists that if Hardison wants to drink that sugary swill, he has to buy it himself). Alec can only shake his head at him as he takes the proffered peace offering.

“I’m not cleaning up after him,” he warns as they settle down for movie night. He and Eliot are sprawled on the couch and Parker’s perched on an armchair, petting Rufus. “Just so we’re all clear.”

Eliot rolls his eyes and shifts so that he can throw an arm over Alec’s shoulder. “Okay.”

“I’m serious, and I won’t be feeding him either.”

Parker giggles as she makes faces at Rufus. “All right.”

“And it will not— _will not—_ be sleeping in my room. I don’t care what you— _hmph_!” Eliot had brought a hand up to stuff a handful of popcorn in Alec’s mouth.

“Dammit Hardison, just watch the movie!”

He grumbles around the popcorn but settles down against Eliot’s side as the movie starts. Rufus chatters at Parker, and Hardison takes a long drink. _Not_ his problem.

* * *

Eliot wasn’t _planning_ to do anything about the tension between him and Hardison—one of his rules is ‘don’t sleep with teammates’ which is a rule that’s frequently broken and almost always to disastrous results—but then they end up stuck together and Hardison is _smirking_ and well. He doesn’t stick around because in his experience, sticking around is what makes things _complicated_ , gives people _ideas_ about things he’s not prepared to _be_ for them, and Hardison definitely seems like a cuddler. He doesn’t seem to mind when Eliot leaves though, just offers him a different bed and goes right to sleep. Eliot stays on the couch because he’s never been great sleeping though big storms, and he makes coffee in the morning before he ducks out in the remnants of the storm, ready to put all that behind him now it’s through his system.

But it happens again, less than a month later. This time, they’re both a little drunk and tired and they fall together because it’s easy. Again, Eliot leaves right after (well, after he takes a shower because Hardison has a ridiculously indulgent shower), and again, Hardison doesn’t try to get him to stay.

It’s not a routine, it’s just… a thing that happens sometimes. Eliot knows Hardison is really into Parker, just waiting for her to come around and that’s okay.

The first time with Parker is a little bit of a surprise. Not that Eliot _doesn’t_ want to sleep with her, just that he was pretty sure she was finally coming around on Hardison, and well, he doesn’t want to get in between that. They want from each other those things that he can’t give, and they’d _work_ (there’s a little twinge when he thinks that, a tiny little piece of him that _hurts_ but he buries that piece down far far away). But Parker is straightforward in that way Eliot has really come to appreciate, and he knows if she says it’s fine, then it is.

The second time with Parker is actually the next morning. Parker had left after they ate ice cream, but she was back after Eliot’s run where she watches him make omelets and then rides him on the couch. “That was fun!” she chirps when she’s hopped off the couch, jumping back into her jeans (she’s snatched one of his shirts at some point and on her it looks ridiculous and adorable).”We should do it again sometime! Oooh maybe with Hardison?”

Eliot raises an eyebrow skeptically as he pulls on his own sweatpants. “Y’all should probably discuss that after you get together.”

Parker tilts her head. “Why? Do you think he won’t want to? Were you not that fun with him?”

Eliot laughs. “I was plenty fun darlin’. Just most people like to be exclusive is all. Don’t like their partner’s fucking other people.”

Parker furrows her brow and opens her mouth to ask another question but Eliot interrupts, “Wait and talk to Hardison about it.” Parker purses her lips in a frown, but she nods seriously anyway.

* * *

Nate makes them get rid of the monkey after the job is done. Parker pouts, Eliot glares, even Alec puts up a little complaint (hey, he’d gotten used to little Rufus, and he _was_ super useful for fetching bottles of orange soda when he was busy), but Nate holds firm, and the monkey is passed along to a nice trainer who runs an animal sanctuary and promises that he’s going to live a long and healthy life.

Parker watches Rufus leave in total silence and then she disappears. Alec would be worried but she’d left a small (and priceless) diamond on top of his monitor: her way of saying ‘I need a few days, don’t worry, I’ll be back.’

A few nights later, Parker crawls into the bed Alec and Eliot are sharing and curls between them. “You okay babe?” Alec murmurs as he wraps an arm around her waist. Eliot shifts and rubs a hand soothingly up and down her arm.

Parker shrugs and wiggles and tugs at them till they’re tight against her (sometimes she likes that, needs the weight and heat of them to ground her). Alec kisses her lightly behind the ear while Eliot presses one to her forehead, and she sighs and relaxes between them.

* * *

After a particularly hard job, Eliot has to drag Hardison to a bed before he drops from exhaustion. While he's putting him down, Hardison grabs into Eliot's wrist and tugs him down which Eliot isn't expecting and actually manages to pull him off his feet and sit on the edge of the bed. "Stay," he mumbles, half asleep and probably slightly delirious, and Eliot takes a moment before he grumbles and lays down beside Hardison, slipping underneath the blanket. Hardison clings to him like a koala, sprawling half over Eliot's chest, and Eliot grumbles but lets his eyes drift closed…

He wakes up when the window opens, but stays still and silent as he listens, then relaxes when he recognizes the sound of Parker unstrapping a harness and changing. "Eliot," she whispers a few minutes later, by the side of the bed. Eliot cracks open his eyes and peers up at her, leaning over the bed, her hair falling down one side of her face, the other tucked behind her ear, and wearing  a too big baseball shirt draped over her (he thinks it's Nate’s actually and he wonders if he knows Parker's stolen it or not) and Christmas boxers (never mind that it’s almost July). She smiles when he raises an eyebrow in question, and she tips her head to peer at Hardison.

"Well," Eliot whispers, careful not to wake Hardison, when it's become clear Parker isn't going to say anything anytime soon, "you coming to bed?"

Parker beams at him and bounces up on her toes a couple times before throwing herself onto the bed. She lands with unsurprising ease and gracefulness which barely jostles Hardison and Eliot. Eliot rolls his eyes as Parker settles herself down on top of him, stretching out so her head is tucked under his chin and facing where Hardison is still tucked into Eliot's neck, one leg in between Eliot's and the other thrown over Hardison. it makes Eliot feel just a little bit squished but he doesn't mind. Hardison shifts a little, mumbles in his sleep and burrows deeper into Eliot's neck.

It’s the first time they all sleep together without actually _sleeping together_ , and it marks the shift of something fundamental in their relationship. Something, Eliot considers later, that he wouldn’t change back for the world.

* * *

A few months after the monkey incident, Parker and Hardison wake up to a delicious smell coming from the kitchen. They pad out to find Eliot putting the finishing touches to the most delicious looking breakfast Hardison has ever seen. Eliot passes Parker a cup of coffee which she sniffs before clutching it to her chest reverently. “Chocolate,” she moans.

“Wow,” Hardison picks up a strawberry and pops it into his mouth, “what did we do to deserve this?”

Eliot sits, and he sips some orange juice. “Our anniversary,” he says as he spreads some butter on a piece of toast. He eats a few bites before looking up at Hardison and Parker with a raised eyebrow. “What?” he asks, amused. “You think I didn’t realize we’ve been dating?”

“I mean,” Hardison says after a sip from his own juice, “it’s not like you ever really acknowledged it.”

Eliot holds up a hand and starts counting, “I make dinner for you two at least once a week; I go to weird things with you and I don’t complain-” Parker and Hardison scoff and Eliot glares “- _that much;_ we spend basically ninety percent of our time together; and we sleep together on a regular basis. Oh,” Eliot smiles at them over the top of his coffee mug, “and I love you. To me, that adds up to dating.”

Parker and Hardison make eye contact and stand simultaneously, moving to bend and kiss Eliot on either cheek. Parker brushes aside Eliot’s hair and proceeds to nip at his earlobes as Hardison takes the mug out of his hand and sets it down on the table. “Thank you for the breakfast,” he murmurs, moving to unbutton Eliot’s shirt.

Parker hums appreciatively in his ear and says dreamily, “Chocolate coffee.”

“There’s doughnuts on the counter,” Eliot volunteers, “from that place in Boston you like.” Parker practically moans as she bites down on Eliot’s neck. “ _I’m_ not a doughnut Parker.”

“No, but you _are_ sweet as sugar.” Hardison braces himself on Eliot’s knees and grins up at him when they both groan.

“Dammit Hardison. Shut _up_.” Hardison makes a zip his lip motion and got back to what he was doing.

“Oh,” Parker says a minute later, one hand moving on Hardison’s head and the other on Eliot’s chest, “we love you too.”

When Eliot gets his breath back, he laughs for two minutes straight, then he kisses them till _they’re_ both breathless, and when that’s done, he goes ahead and remakes the breakfast that had gone cold.

* * *

“I like pretzels,” Parker starts the conversation off with. “I really, really do. _But_ I also like peanuts and cheese puffs and strawberries and brownies and pasta and fish and--”

“Woah yeah I get it,” Alec cuts her off because it seemed she’d gotten too focused on just listing her favorite foods and not getting to the point. “What’s going on, Parker?”

Parker scrunches her face up. “I want to have pretzels for a long, long time,” she says slowly, like she’s still trying to work out the words. “But maybe sometimes I also want to have _other_ food. And it doesn’t mean I don’t still want pretzels because I do, but I want to taste a lot of others.”

Alec pieces this together. “So… what you’re saying is… you don’t want to be exclusive? You want to also date other people?”

Parker shakes her head and gives up on the food metaphor. “Not _date_ , not like us, but maybe sleeping with them? I’ve always just slept with whoever I wanted to, whenever, and I like that. What about you?”

Alec considers. He _does_ enjoy the freedom to hook up with anyone he wants, and it’s not like either of them are the type to get jealous over sleeping with other people. Well, Parker kind of _was_ but it seemed like most of that was because of the romantic interest, not sexual; she’s never gotten that way about Eliot, and she’s known about them hooking up basically since it started.

“Yeah,” he says finally, smiling when Parker immediately lights up. “Yeah, I think this could work as long as we kept is casual and as soon as one of us starts feeling uncomfortable about any aspect of it, we talk about it, okay?”

“Okay,” Parker agrees cheerfully before she climbs into Alec’s lap and proceeds to kiss the living daylight out of him.

 

“So how do you feel about a threesome?” Parker asks that night when Hardison is showing her how to play one of his computer games (she hasn’t been paying much attention but the main objective seems to be getting a lot of gold so she thinks she’ll like it).

Hardison’s character on screen who’s _maybe_ an elf and wearing a really stupid hat stumbles when Hardison looks up at her in surprise. “Well,” he says after a few seconds of blinking surprise, “I wouldn’t say I’m _opposed_ to the idea. Why, you got somebody in mind?”

“Eliot?” she suggests. She likes the way Hardison’s eyes go wide for a second before they go even darker, imagining all three of them together.

“Eliot,” Hardison murmurs in consideration. “Yeah, that could definitely work.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr!](http://www.keepitdreamin.tumblr.com)


End file.
